NEO STREAM
NEO STREAM is a song sung by Walküre and is an insert song for the Macross Δ television series. It was first released on the album Walküre Attack! (Album) as track 6. Appearances Macross Δ Lyrics Romaji = We never know what the future will bring Believe that there's a silver lining No need to fear at what we should do with Just to overcome all difficulties Kanashimi no ana himitsu sasurau asa Nakinureru hana rikutsu janai Shimei ga kanadeau no honnou no mama Wherever you are, just remember To look up at the stars Kotae sagasu toiki wa utsukushiki toutosa Aoi hoshi no eikyuu naru negai ashita e Never be satisfied Human desires are limitless Inside and outside There may be complicated emotion Yokubou yousha naku Omote to ura Ah isshokusokuhatsu It's harder to define Feel alone, depressed, and hopeless Reality and dream get into desperate situation Jidai ga semegiau Utsutsu to yume Ah... zettaizetsumei Now let's blow this flashing, sparking - There's a burning flame Hoeru hibana uzumaku honoo There's a freedom in galaxy United in having the space At the end I'll jump on through a whole new world Futatsu no shinpi ga meguriau Now and then I would wonder... It's amazing chemistry Hitotsu ni tokeai Hikari ga sora eto Michiteku arata na sekai There's a freedom in galaxy United in having the space At the end I'll jump on through a whole new world |-| Kanji = We never know what the future will bring Believe that there's a silver lining No need to fear at what we should do with Just to overcome all difficulties 悲しみの穴 秘密流離う朝 泣き濡れる花　理屈じゃない 使命が奏で合うの　本能のまま Wherever you are, just remember To look up at the stars 答え探す吐息は美しき尊さ 青い地球（ほし）の永久なる願い 明日へ Never be satisfied Human desires are limitless Inside and outside There may be complicated emotion 欲望　容赦無く 表と裏　Ah　一触即発 It's harder to define Feel alone, depressed, and hopeless Reality and dream get into desperate situation 時代が　せめぎあう 現と夢　Ah...　絶体絶命 Now let's blow this flashing, sparking- There's a burning flame 吠える火花　渦巻く炎 There's a freedom in galaxy United in having the space At the end I’ll jump on through a whole new world ふたつの神秘が巡り会う Now and then I would wonder... It's amazing chemistry ひとつに溶け合い 光が空へと 満ちていく新たな世界 There's a freedom in galaxy United in having the space At the end I’ll jump on through a whole new world |-| English = We never know what the future will bring... Believe that there's a silver lining. No need to fear what we should do, Just to overcome all the difficulties. In a deep hole of sadness, a secret wanders one morning. Flowers are drenched in tears, without reason. Their missions call to one another, following instinct. Wherever you are, just remember, To look up at the stars. That breath seeking an answer is a beautiful nobility; The eternal wish of this blue planet... ... for tomorrow! Never be satisfied; Human desires are limitless. Inside and outside, There may be complicated emotion. Desire is relentless... Whether viewed from front or back, Ah... it's a critical situation It's harder to define: Feel alone, depressed, and hopeless... Reality and dream get into desperate situation. The ages battle to and fro; Reality and dreams, Ah... in a dire situation! Now let's blow this flashing, sparking- There's a burning flame. Howling sparks... a whirling blaze... There's a freedom in galaxy, United in having the space. At the end I’ll jump on through a whole new world! Two mysteries meet one another by chance; Now and then I would wonder... It's amazing chemistry! They melt into one, Their light reaching the sky, Where a brand new world comes to fruition. There's a freedom in galaxy, United in having the space. At the end I’ll jump on through a whole new world! Notes & Trivia *In Macross Δ Scramble, this song is only available in the Rune Pika Sound Edition. Category:Music Category:Macross Δ Category:Macross Δ Songs Category:Insert Songs